It is known, for example from GB2154371 and GB2202378, to provide a contact breaker having a pivoted armature carrying a moveable contact and provided with a permanent magnet to latch the armature in positions corresponding to the open or closed contact positions of the contact breaker. This arrangement results in a device having insufficient electrical insulation between the low voltage drive windings and the high voltage contact breaker section.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved solenoid operated switching device without the foregoing disadvantage.